Road to Freedom
by Sailor Sayuri
Summary: Discoveries about yourself and getting out of your shell is never easy, but when it concerns feelings, it's even more difficult. KellaBell pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Nope! St. Trinian's sadly isn't mine! Otherwise, there would've been something more between Kelly and Annabelle in the movies! *smirk*_

Notes: _This is a KellaBell story; it's my first English story... well, my first story at all! LOL_

_My first language is French, so please review so I can become better at wrighting fanfictions that everyone can enjoy!_ ^_~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

* * *

><p>The first student I met when I arrived at St. Trinian's - more like talked to, there was a stampede of them before that - was Kelly Jones. And at first sight, I knew she was going to change my life forever. I didn't know why or how at the time, I could just <em>feel<em> it. And I was right, I was never the same again after that day.

After the first glance, she talked about Daddy's car - a completely banal subject like the weather - but her voice and the red blood lips that said them sent a shiver down my spine. Even after knowing her for such a time, her low seductive voice still has the same effect on me.

And when she finally stood before me - after I've seen the way she sashayed seductively up to me - I think I stood gaping at her like an idiot for a fraction of a second, but frankly? I'm not sure, because our first meeting seems to be like in a fog to my memory. I remember every detail about _her_, but my part in it? Not so much.

I think I remember babbling and stuttering something about my name, but at the time, I was captivated by her seductive, superious and mocking obsidian eyes that seemed to want to suck you in. And their effect on me is still the same as well.

Maybe to someone that wasn't as sheltered as me their whole life, - like me at Chelteham - the signs would be obvious! The stuttering, the babbling, the fidgeting (Flash, anyone?), the sweating hands, the heart beating so fast it could've stopped in your chest... Anyone would have known what it meant!

But like I said, I was sheltered my whole life, so I thought she was impressive - _the_ Head Girl - and should be scared, it's normal. It wasn't until she passed by me and smelled her perfume that I realised I was breathing faster and that there was a burning between my legs... Desire. Lust.

I wanted Kelly Jones.

Scary, confident, sexy Head Girl of my new Hell of a school - Kelly Jones.

I wanted a _girl_...

I was terrefied.

* * *

><p>That night, I went to the dorms for the fist time and I was quite scared to see the chaos that reigned. Chelteham's dormitories weren't like that at all. It was a more... millitary style I would say now - but at the time, it was normal for me. And I must say, I was curious about what I was seeing. That's why I was looking at Taylor and her space, but curiousity killed the cat. I can't believe I was that naive when I first came to St. Trinian's!<p>

I can remember how Kelly helped me with the Chav - then, she was just a rude girl to me, now a friend - without seeming to do anything out of the ordinary. She had such an authoritative and powerful aura that Taylor listened to her without back-talking to her. Let me tell you: I was really impressed with how the Head Girl dealt with the situation all the while keeping her cool.

She explained the cliques to me - she thought I was an idiot for ignoring these kind of things, I could hear it in her voice - and the smile on her face when presenting the First Years and the Sopranos to me, I could see the affection in it. And my heart couldn't help but flutter in my chest.

Someone can hit me for being so dense at the time, please? Where is Taylor when you need her?

After that, there was the prank... even at the time, I _knew_ it was coming. Not when or what, but I was used to it from my last school. Plus, I could sense the anxious ambiance in the dorm and the bets were flying. And even the New Girls at Chelteham were pranked when they first came - it's like a tradition in dormitories. So yes, I was surprised it happened at _that_ moment, but not about it. Running naked in the corridors and putting it on the net... _that_ was the real bad surprise! Still have bad memories about it. Thankfully, the video came down a week later - even if that left enough time for the entire world to view it!

But what touched me the most at the time? It was when I woke up from unconciousness to find a kneeling Kelly Jones holding a white fluffy towel out to me. Yes, I was more embarrassed than ever in my life to be seen naked in such a position - and my nose was red because I ran into the door - but I was grateful that I wouldn't have to return to the dorms completely nude in front of everyone.

Once I've returned to the dormitories - alone, because Kelly was doing business with Flash -, everyone was looking at me and sniggering, but I was used to it. So I just went to my bed and changed under the covers and went to sleep. But I couldn't fall asleep, I couldn't stop seeing the encouraging smile the Head Girl addressed to me when she gave me the towel behind my eyelids.

I wanted out of St. Trinian's at the time; for the prank that went farther than the normal New Girl one goes, and for the desire I couldn't stop feeling for a _girl_! So I waited for everyone to be sleeping, dressed, took my things and went into the Hall. But luck wasn't on my side at the time - even if now I'm eternally grateful to my prat of a father to not have come to get me! So I lost my temper - again, I've lost it a few times at Chelteham - and sent my phone into a statue and was graphed to the hockey team before I could even understand what was happening. I couldn't leave, so I went back to bed and prayed that I would survive in this new school.

I dreamt of obsidian eyes, red lips in a smirk and creamy white skin... let me tell you, I woke sweating in a panic a few times in the night. At the time, each time I woke up, I would think: "_Bloody Hell! Stop it, Fritton! A GIRL!_".

Let me tell you: it wasn't a good night at all!

* * *

><p><em>I've seen a lot of stories where the desire (and love) are immediately addressed and they get together or jump directly into bed. It seems a bit strange to me. <em>

_I can understand Kelly doing that (she's been at St. Trinian's since she's 10) and they're always SO drunk, waking up finding another girl in your bed is possible. _

_But Annabelle lived a sheltered life until St. Trinian's and never even drank alcohol, so I think she would be reluctant and scared to admit lusting (or loving) another girl. Just one of my thoughts! ^^'_

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Nope! St. Trinian's sadly isn't mine! _

_Otherwise, there would've been something more between Kelly and Annabelle in the movies! *smirk*_

Notes: _This is a KellaBell story; it's my first English story... well, my first story at all! LOL_

_My first language is French, so please review so I can become better at wrighting fanfictions that everyone can enjoy!_ ^_~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Waking up to ice cold water falling in your face is <em>not<em> bloody funny! Especially when you spent a bad night dreaming about a raven haired girl and slept a total of three hours - the rest of the time was spent chastising your mental state. But I have to hand it to the Sopranos, it was a great prank. I just couldn't appreciate it at the time, I was really too tired to applaud their ingenuity. Having your bed next to the First Year's crib is extremely dangerous if you're not in their good books! Believe me - being the New Girl _and_ sleeping next to them is hazardous for your health if you're not either feared, respected or loved by them.

So, after two days of Hell where I observed the rest of the students - many pranks, a lot of humiliation and laughing dorm girls - I decided on a plan. You wanted to pull pranks on me - like every girl in the school is doing to each other? Fine. Let's see how _my_ plan is going to work! I observed them all even more attentively for a day and saw how the hierarchy works in this Hell. The ladder of power was pretty easy to figure out.

Auntie - I mean, the Headmistress - and the Head Girl had the same respect and fear from the rest of the students, but Miss Fritton was slightly ahead of Jones - only because it was _her_ school, so she could do what she wanted within it - even expel you, but she would never do it. After them came the First Years - great imagination, deadly, a lot of energy and the largest tribe. Everyone feared what the little ones could do, but Tania and Tara - TnT, the fabulous Twins - were the leaders, so the most fearsome of the group.

After them came the Geeks - with access to the entire world and expert hackers - and with Polly as their leader - cunning, imaginative and super intelligent. They are feared by the school for the ideas they come up with and the material they can provide. Plus, they have _a lot_ of blackmail material on everyone on their computers - thank you CCTV. Anger them, and you're _sure_ a secret about you will be known through the school in the next five minutes! I think they're _the_ worst tribe to have against you - but that may be because of my biased opinion; thank you for broadcasting me on the net Polly!

Next comes the Chavs and the Emos, they are on the same level for power in the school - I learned later from Kelly than that's why they're always at each others throats, they're fighting for power. Explains a lot, doesn't it? But still, I think both of their cliques are psychos - they both _love_ bodily harm. Both sides are violent but in different ways - the Emos are more torture with knives and the Chavs are more punch them until they surrender. In anyway, you better have them in your own corner if you don't want to suffer.

The Posh Totties come after them. They are the nice ones... as long as you don't touch their beauty supplies. Touch or mess with their hair-curlers, make-up or clothes and you'll have them on your back for a while, and they're real devils with a good memory - I never forgot that again. After I was doing some of my laundry, I had the misfortune to discover one of their undies in the machine with my uniform - let's just say that dark blue and red frills don't go together at _all_, okay? Plus, they are the ones that can collect loads of information from men (and sometimes women) - so yeah, Posh Totties = St. Trinian's spies.

And last and less poweful in St. Trinian's? Yes, the teachers. They are _so_ easy to prank and trap - as I've learned a week after I arrived. Miss Dickinson always watches where she walks now and looks at puddles with a wary expression on her face.

Oh! I've also forgot someone! Even if he's not part of the school - and I didn't know about him at the time - Flash Harry comes even after the teachers. Why? He's spineless, slimy, an imbecile and _not_ part of St. Trinian's in any way. Even if he would love to be part of the Head Girl... OK! _Bad_ thought! _Eurgh_! Back to my plan, yeah?

Since the First Years were just under Kelly and Miss Fritton, I had to attack one of the two with the most authority, and it wouldn't be the Head Girl. First, because she was the one who could set the whole school after me, and second - because I was frightened by her at the time. But more emotionally than physically... that's not true at all! She was Hell on my hormones and my mind! So, that left me my aunt - she was the hardest person to prank. She has some kind of instinct for traps of any kind! Plus, she had all those bloody cameras in her office! But I wouldn't stop. I _needed_ the respect of the Sopranos if I wanted to survive here, and I _would_ get it. I still can't believe I survived that first week!

What I did was what nobody in the school knew about me, - but I suspect Polly found it by hacking and my aunt who was told by my father - I hacked CCTV. Yes, I was a Geek at Chelteham, why do you think I was bullied so much by Verity? I had my MacBook when I came to St. Trinian's and I used it during my fourth night in the dorms. I by-passed Polly's security - it was bloody hard by the way - and once I had frozen all the cameras in the school to be stuck on reapeat for thirty minutes, I went silently out of the dormitories. I had to be extra careful when I was out, because the Head Girl's room door was across ours - and I _really_ didn't want to be alone with her at that moment for a _lot_ of reasons. My sick mind and hormones being my first priority and the prank second - was that even normal?

Once downstairs, I was more free of my movements - nobody sleeps on that floor. I had thought about how to prove to the Sopranos that I was the one who did the prank and had my phone camera filming the whole time since leaving the dorms - that should be enough proof. Once in Auntie's office, I opened the window and took _all_ her alcohol and emptied the bottles - still sorry about that, but it was for my survival. When they were all empty, I put them all back in their places - I have photographic memory. (Why am I not in the Geek tribe now? I changed and discovered a lot about myself since coming to St. Trinian's and I didn't want to be my old self ever again - thank you very much!)

Happy with the results, I went back to the dorms and to my bed as silently as before - and stopped my phone camera. I checked my computer and saw there was still two minutes until the cameras were back online and defroze the images. I waited to be sure the work was well done and saved the video I made to prove my prank to the Twins. Once it was all done, I shut everything down and went to sleep - I couldn't help but be excited to see the results tomorrow, it should be fun.

After so many bad nights with so little sleep - dreaming of a certain girl I was _really_ starting to hate for my mental state. I was exhausted, and thankfully didn't have _any_ dreams at all... or if I had them, they didn't wake me up and I didn't remember them in the morning.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, it was to my alarm clock blaring in my ears - I had set it up five minutes before the usual time I woke up so I could surprise them and they couldn't anticipate my move - and I rolled to the left side of my bed, just before water fell on the place I was laying previously. I stood up and brushed myself off, then looked to the Sopranos that were looking at me with approving gazes, as if it were a test all along and I had just passed it - after it happened <em>three bloody times<em>. The rest of the dorm was looking in my direction with reproachful eyes for the noise - I never put an alarm clock before, I never needed to. And when I turned my head in the Chav's part of the dormitories, there she was!

Kelly Jones stood leaning against the door frame of the dorms and was looking directly at me. The bloody woman didn't even have a hair out of place when getting out of bed! And I could see she just woke up - she didn't have any make-up and was still wearing her pyjamas, or what passed as that for her. And my hormones were going crazy looking at her, damnit! I could feel my heart beating faster, my breath shortening and my hands were sweating. And then she smirked at me - my heart skipped a beat to go even faster and a shiver ran down my spine, plus the annoying heat between my thighs. It was like being electrocuted, but in a good way - and I hated her for that. She sent an approving gaze at me then turned arround and went back to her room to get ready. And my heart _wouldn't stop_ beating so fast!

"_Damnit! Stop it! It's a girl! A GIRL, for christ's sake! Stupid body! Obey me and STOP reacting like this!_"

Thankfully, after breathing deeply for a few seconds and concentrating on the task at hand - getting ready and then go to the dining hall for breakfast - my heart finally stopped and returned to a normal rate. Once I was dressed I went downstairs, but the hall was empty except a few students. I took a tray and went to sit alone at a table at the far back, but Celia - the only one who would talk to me - signaled for me to come sit with her. She's a nice girl - a bit strange and most of the time alone - with always a smile for me. We mostly sat in silence, commenting on the food and she asked me how I was adapting to the school - which I wasn't - and about my first hockey practice. I had completely forgotten it was tomorrow! Students slowly arrived and a few geeks came to sit with us, but they were too preoccupied with some electronics - I think it was the CCTV, damn! The teachers came next and then my aunt - I mean, Miss Fritton - stormed in followed by a worried Head Girl. I had to hide my smirk behind my cup, otherwise my whole plan would have been for nothing. The raven haired girl and the Headmistress stood in front of the room so everyone could see them, then Kelly gave a loud whistle and the whole dining hall became silent with their attention on the two women.

"First, Good Morning everyone!" my aunt addressed to the girls, which they answered even if they were confused (and I played the part of course). "Second, I have a bit of a problem: my whole alcohol stock was emptied! And I _really_ hate when we touch my private stock! Even if it's a _great_ idea for a prank, keep it for the other's alcohol and keep away from mine!"

A few murmurs went through the room, all the girls were looking at each other worried and I exchanged a simillar glance with Celia and the rest of the table I was sat at - wouldn't want to be discovered now, do we? But believe me, I was laughing _so much_ inside that I had to bite my cheek to not let it out! I knew I had to play the part, so I did like everyone else and looked warily at the rest of my peers.

"Girls, the one who did this better step forward at this moment, or when she is found out, she'll have to face a bigger punishment than the one I would give now!", barked my aunt. "_As if that threat was going to help her! Sorry Auntie, but no!_"

"Polly!" barked the angry and annoyed Head Girl, " Didn't you see anything suspicious on CCTV? No alarms going off? Nothing?"

"No, I promise! There's nothing at all!" answered the frantic Head Geek, all the while searching through her files on her portable computer she had taken with her to breakfast.

"_Take that, Polly! That's for broadcasting me naked! See what a Fritton can do when angered and vengeful!_" I thought inwardly smirking.

"Well, keep searching, will you?" barked Miss Fritton, while finally taking a tray and sitting with the other teachers, while Kelly went to sit down next to the red-headed geek. "I want to be informed of who it is as soon as you know, is that clear?"

"Yes Miss!"

The rest of the day was uneventful - everyone was suspicious of everyone about the prank - and the whole time, I watched them run in circles - especially the Geeks - with glee.

"_Maybe I can have fun here! SO much potential!_" I thought with a smirk while watching Polly freaking out from my bed. That's when I saw the seductively sashaying Kelly _bloody_ Jones enter the dorm and going to talk to Polly. "_Maybe not._" I thought with a grimace while my heart accelerated.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! ^^<em>

_And yes, I made Annabelle a geek in her past! She had the look and the attitude when she arrived at St. Trinian's, plus it could be the reason why she was bullied by Verity. Maybe it's just my imagination, but Belle's character indicated a geek to me at the beginning of the movie... oh well! Just one of my many ideas for her behaviour! ^_~ _

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _Nope! St. Trinian's sadly isn't mine! _

_Otherwise, there would've been something more between Kelly and Annabelle in the movies! *smirk*_

Notes: _I talk about hacking in this chapter, so please excuse me if some terms aren't exact... because honestly? I'm not a computer whiz! So sorry to all the geeks and other people who can be offended!_ ^_~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Before I talked to the Sopranos, I had to let at least 24 hours pass - to leave time to Polly to discover me, and I knew she couldn't. I had to impress the Twins so much that they <em>never<em> would even _think_ about going against me in any way. But to be sure of that, I had to let the Head Geek do her research and say in front of the whole school that she wasn't capable of finding the prankster - me. Only after _that_ could I go to Tara and Tania, but not before. After 24 hours, I'm clear to go ahead with "Phase 3" of my plan, which is going to be difficult! Try finding two mischievous and imaginative 10 years old on a big property like the St. Trinian's school - without any witnesses around who could hear us. Not easy! At all.

Plus, I had to find another evading technique to avoid ice cold water as a wake-up call. Just because I could do it once, didn't mean I could do it twice. I had to be as clever as them if I wanted to prove to everyone I could survive here more than a week - as the bets were pointing at a few nights ago. So I had a few things to do before going to bed. First, I discreetly took my MacBook and hid it beneath my jumper and put my IPhone into my pocket. With all my material, I went into one of the classrooms - nobody was crazy enough to be in those rooms other than for studying - and was, as expected, completely alone. Since Polly was concentrating on last night's videos, she wouldn't be looking as closely to CCTV - but I was unsure about the other Geeks. If somebody came to find me and asked questions of why I was there, I had the perfect alibi that I made today: a false diary. Everything written down about the last four days, but in a more scared and trapped feeling shining through for the reader - yes, I'm proud of being such a good actress; must run into the family. Auntie always loved acting and being a dramaqueen! And Daddy loves painting - maybe Art is a Fritton thing?

Anyway! Back to my little mischief... I sat down at one of the desks and took out my computer and booted it up. I opened the text document and went to work: sending a taunting e-mail to Polly's inbox to drive her crazy! Since CCTV was working at the moment, I had carefully sat down so no cameras could see what was happening on my screen - the only way to know what I was doing was to come here directly and look over my shoulder. But it was difficult to keep the expression on my face to stay neutral when all I wanted to do was smile and giggle at the message I was sending to the red headed geek. She would only receive it in her inbox in one hour - it would go through a _lot_ of servers while erasing my ID so she couldn't track me afterwards. Big bonus: I would be back in the dorms to watch her expression! It was going to be hilarious!

Once that done I shut down my computer and took my phone, put it in silent mode and engaged my alarm to go off at 7 o'clock - should be early enough, and since I'll put it under my pillow the buzzing will not wake anyone but me. Now that everything is done, I can go back to the dorms to appreciate what I've done to the geek. Nobody noticed my arrival in the dormitories - they were all doing their own things - and went to my bed to change under the covers, it's becoming a habit after the fifth time. Once changed in my nightgown, I sat leaning against the headboard and began to read one of my books, "Neuromancer" by William Gibson - a book I've read a few times already - and still keeping an eye on what happened around me. I couldn't wait for Polly's reaction! Only thinking about it makes me want to giggle like mad - thank you Neuromancer for hiding my smirk.

The e-mail ws going to arrive in five minutes and I was really starting to get impatient. Since I came in the dorms nothing had changed much: the Posh Totties were still gossiping, the Emos were still trying to contact the dead, the First Years were screaming and jumping from one hammock to another, the Chavs were listening to their IPods and doing their nails. And over all the noises going around me, I could still hear the frantic typing of the computers and the frustrated sighs coming from the Geek's area. It was entertaining for a while, but I _really_ wanted to see the red head's face when she received my mail - I was starting to get frustrated by the wait and started fidgeting a few seconds ago, not good at all! If they saw me this way, they would start being suspicious about me. Three minutes!

" _Come on, Fritton! Stop fidgeting! Just a bit more! And stop looking at Kelly Jones's hips! Look the other way! THE OTHER WAY! STOP looking, Damnit! _"

Of course the Head Girl had to come here _now_! Couldn't she wait until I was asleep so I could appreciate my victory on Polly first! One minute! One _bloody_ minute until the mail arrives and I _couldn't_ make my eyes stop looking at her while she was bent over the Head Geek's shoulder!

" _Come ON, Annabelle! Stop looking at Kelly! H-15 secondes! Look at Polly! H-10! Polly, NOT Kelly! Argh! H-5! Yes! Good eyes! Better! H-1! _"

" _WHAT_ THE _BLOODY_ HELL IS _THAT_! "

" _Ha! Priceless! Christ, am I good or what? _" thought the smug and internally cackling Fritton Jr.

The entire dorm stopped as if on pause and looked at the Geek's corner (which was to the left of my bed) and watched as Polly stood before her computer with her fists clenched so tight the knuckles were white. Kelly had a comforting hand on her shoulder and was looking worriedly at the screen before them. Curious, the tribe leaders and some other girls rushed to the red head's side to see what was happening to anger the usually calm and unflappable girl.

" Almost 24 hours since I pranked Miss Fritton and you still haven't found me? ", read Lucy - Polly's second - over her shoulder to the rest of the dorm. " I was hoping for more of a challenge from a girl with your IQ, Polly! You have until tomorrow at breakfast before you see the Headmistress and have to give your report. Think you can do it? " the younger geek finished reading my message to the others, who started whispering between themselves with shocked looks on their faces.

Watching Polly and Kelly's furious expressions were just a bonus, the real prize was the reaction the First Years - especially TnT - were showing. They were all giggling and whispering between themselves with awed looks - that was the reaction I was hoping for, and the "Phase 2" of my plan worked brillantly! I couldn't help but grin behind my book. One look to the left showed me the tribe leaders assembled around Polly with the Head Girl - all the others went back to their occupation with some suspicion about the other students -, all gesturing madly in hushed conversation. Watching them in this state made me smirk - I was proud of my work, yes.

I decided it was time to sleep so I closed my book and put it on my night table, layed my head on the pillow with the IPhone underneath and shut my bedside light. I fell asleep to furious whispers, the frantic typing of computers and with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>I was <em>not<em> in a good mood when I woke up! Even if my plan was going great and it was the vibration of my phone that awoke me, my dreams didn't. I can remember my last dream and it was about a girl that I lust for - and I hate thinking about the Head Girl, so imagine dreaming about her! When I close my eyes, I can still see her sultry black eyes, her red lips streched in a smirk and her tongue running along her teeth seductively. I can still hear moans of my name said in a breathless voice in my ears and white skin glistening with sweat... The worst part was that it was my alarm that woke me, not the dream itself like the other times.

" _I hate her for doing this to me! This isn't normal! Why am I dreaming of her that way? Why can't I stop? _" I thought to myself while burrying my head under the pillow to absorb my frustrated tears. " _Why does she have such an effect on me? Please make it stop! _"

I muffled a scream in my pillow then decided I had dawdled long enough and got up. The sun had just started to rise and small rays were illuminating the dorms, everything was silent except some muffled groans, snores and breathing - everyone was asleep. " _Now, let's see what the Twins came up with! _"

I looked above my bed and sure enough, there was a bucket of water ready for me! But that wasn't all, there was another one just next to it. Clever girls these two. They thought I would roll out of bed like yesterday and prepared for it too. Now, what to do? Empty the buckets of course, then dress and go back under the covers and fake sleep so they'll be surprised. I climbed on my bed and took the two containers down then emptied them out the nearest window and put the buckets back up on the hooks. Once that done, I dressed and went back under my covers.

About forty-five minutes later, all the girls started waking up so I quickly closed my eyes and faked sleep. Ten minutes later and I could hear the muffled curses coming from the Soprano's hammock, so I opened my eyes and sat up to look at them. I couldn't help but smile at their disappointed and shocked faces. I got up and went to them calmly, still smiling because they were so cute pouting at their failed prank. I layed a comforting hand on each of their shoulders and mischievously smiled at them.

" Sorry girls, but you'll have to choose another victim this morning. Why don't you try Bianca? She's still snoring like a pig, she could use a wake-up call, no? "

I winked at them and when they smiled deviously up at me, I couldn't stop the affectionate smile coming to my lips. I pat their shoulders and sent them off to do some mayhem while I went down to breakfast. The dining hall was empty except for Polly and Kelly discussing with the geek's computer before them, Celia at the same table as yesterday - I took a tray and joined her -, the teachers, Auntie and a few other students. I ate in silence with the Trustafarian next to me, only a few whispers about our night and that was all. But my eyes couldn't help but stray to the older raven haired girl sat at the table where all the tribe leaders ate together. You could see she was worried about the prank's culprit but otherwise, she still detained that confident and sultry aura about her. She was sat at the head of the table in the front of the room - I was a few back - and from my position, I could see she was wearing the school dress that stopped about mid-thigh with long black stockings arriving just above her knees. My eyes couldn't help but linger on her crossed legs and the expanse of white skin exposed between the black and dark blue material. Even if my head was screaming to look away, my eyes wouldn't turn and my heart wouldn't stop beating so fast.

" Annabelle? Annabelle! " snapped Celia at me while nudging me in the ribs, which snapped me out of my daze. " Kelly is looking at you strangely, did you do something? "

" Are you sure? Why would she be looking at me? "

" That's why I'm asking you, you slag! " she hissed discreetly to me.

" I didn't do anything, Celia! " I said while looking at Jones from the corner of my eyes.

And I looked directly into wicked obsidian eyes. She smirked and winked at me, which made me blush like a schoolgirl - which I was -, then turned around and went back to her conversation. Once she wasn't looking at me anymore, I finally realised I was panting, my knees were trembling so much I wouldn't have been able to stand and heat was swirling in my stomach. I could only roll my eyes at myself and chastise my body for playing tricks to me. I turned to talk to Celia only to notice a smirk on her face and her playful gaze.

" Someone has a crush! " she said in a hushed teasing voice.

" No! " I denied violently. " She just intimidates me! I mean, she seems dangerous and _is_ Head Girl. She could hurt me or sick the school on me, it's normal to be scared about her, right? " I begged her _not_ to say anything like that.

" Right! " she said sarcastly. " And enjoy your lovely trip in Egypt! Care to send me a postcard from the Nile? " she finished with an ironic smile at me before going back to her meal.

" _Argh! Bloody Jones and stupid body! Traitor! _" I grumbled inwardly. " _Can't do anything without it betraying me! _"

Once all the students were in the Hall, the Headmistress stood up and asked for silence in the room. Everyone hushed immidiately and turned their heads at the front of the room to listen to my aunt.

" Girls, I would like to leave one more chance to the culprit to come forward; after this point, the punishment will be extremely hard. " announced Miss Fritton while looking at everyone in the Hall. Seeing no one designing themselves, she sighed sadly. " Very well. Polly, Miss Jones, your reports on your findings please. "

" I interrogated everyone susceptible of doing something like this within the school with help of the Sopranos and didn't discover anything that could help us. " said the Head Girl as she stood and turned to be face to face with the Headmistress.

" Same for me, Miss. " said the distressed and dishelved Polly while facing Miss Fritton. " Except from a taunting e-mail from the culprit last night, I couldn't track them down even with only a few hours of sleep in the last day. I'm sorry Miss! "

" _Huh? Jones interrogated students with the Twins? Why wasn't I questionned? Oh yes! I'm a meek, scared and mousy New Girl! And being the Headmistress's niece helps I'm sure! _" I thought with an internal smirk while looking concerned on the outside.

" It's OK girlies, not your fault. Don't exhaust and make yourselves sick. " said my aunt with an affectionate smile while the two sat back down with a defeated air around them. " Annabelle! "

" Yes Miss? " I said while I stood up and looked at her, all the students turning to watch me with confused glances.

" _Uh-Oh! Hope she didn't discover me... I know Frittons are good at smelling lies, but I REALLY hope she didn't this time and my plan isn't turning to ashes! _"

" You will help Polly during the rest to the day! " said Camilla with a smile while students alternated between gaping at me and my aunt. I could practically hear the sounds of jaws hitting the ground.

" _Bugger! I can't even say "no" because I'll become suspicious! _"

" Of course Miss, but we have hockey practice this afternoon and the match is in four days. "

" Good point. You can go train, but the rest of the day you'll help Polly, yes? "

" Yes Miss! " I said while sitting back down and trying to look like the scared schoolgirl they thought I was.

" But Miss! She'll hinder us! What can she do to help? " asked the indignant Head Geek.

" What? Don't tell me you haven't researched my niece's background? " at the negative from the red head, my aunt seemed even more surprised - I was too, I was sure she would do a background check for the New Girl. " Well, I'm sure Annabelle will be great help for the Geeks on this case but she works better with a challenge, so I give you until suppertime to find who is this prankster, yes? "

" _Argh! Why did she have to use the word "challenge" in telling this! _"

The dining hall was filled with whispers and incredulous gazes thrown at me. I twiddled with my fingers and did my best to look scared of everyone around me - especially of Polly (which I wasn't _too_ much) and of the _really_ scary Kelly Jones.

" I repeat my question, Miss, how can she help us? " asked the still confused red head sitting besides an equally confused raven haired girl.

" Ah! Sorry girlies, I got lost in my surprised state of mind for a moment! Well, Annabelle here, " she smiled proudly at me while I _really_ wanted to be very far from here at the moment. " is a great hacker! Three years ago, she hacked into the CIA and the NASA. A year ago, she entered the Pentagone's system! I'm sure she can help you in your search! "

" _Great! Thanks Auntie! _" I thought sarcastly to myself. " _Shocked faces looking at me? Check. Suspicion rising in all the older girls - counting Polly and Kelly - of the school? Double Check. Thanks a lot Auntie! REALLY appreciate the help here! _"

The Head Girl and the red head started eating while sometime throwing some glances in my direction. Slowly, the dining hall started getting animated again and the room became buzzed with a lot of conversations going on at the same time. The geeks sat at my table kept looking at me with awed gazes and started throwing questions my way.

" Why didn't you say you were a hacker? We would have stopped pranking you so much since you're a Geek! " said Lucy.

" Apart from my father and Miss Fritton, only the professors of my last school know that I am a hacker, that's one of the reasons why I was expelled from my last school. I didn't want to be again, so I promised myself I'd stop hacking! But my aunt asked me, so I'll do it for her! " I said in an hesitant tone while the others seemed overjoyed.

" _Ha! As if I'll stop! My bank account in Switzerland is thankful for my hacking skills and me too! I won't stop until I know the authorities are looking into the case! _" I thought humorously to myself. " _No way am I giving it up! It's too much fun! _"

Since I'm going to have to help Polly, I'll have to modify my plan. No more telling the Twins, it'll have to be the whole school... Damn! I'll have to talk with Auntie after breakfast: give apologies, some money to buy new alcohol and give her an explanation.

" _Bugger! I liked my plan! _" I thought while pouting inwardly. I _so_ wanted my plan to work so only the First Years and maybe Polly would know about the prank and my past as a hacker. I didn't want to be a mousy little geek anymore! I wanted something more!

* * *

><p>It was five minutes after breakfast and after quickly going to my room to take some money - I think 500 £ should be enough, no? - and write a quick note for my Auntie, I found myself knocking to her office. Talk about nerve wracking!<p>

" Come in! "

" Auntie? " I asked once I locked the door and stood before her desk. At her glare, I quickly corrected myself. " I mean, Miss! "

" What can I do for you Annabelle? "

" Can you verify if I have the right address, please? I want to write a letter to my father and I'm unsure if I have the right one since he decided to move. " I gave her the note I'd written and folded - it was quick and to the point: " Need to talk to you in private, _No_ CCTV active. "

" Annabelle, you know I don't like your father very much and I don't- " she looked worriedly to the cameras in the room then gave them an OK sign with her hand, before pushing something under her desk - I imagine a switch to stop CCTV when she wants - and I sighed in relief. No Mr. Darcy and I had locked the dorr, so I was sure we weren't going to be spied on.

" So? What do you really want, Annabelle? " asked my quite serious aunt.

" First, I would like to apologise to you. "

" Why? " asked the confused Camilla.

" I was the one to prank you, Auntie. " I said guiltily, because I didn't _want_ to trick her.

" Why did you do it, girlie? " she asked still very seriously, which was starting to creep me out! She should be mad or... something!

" I'm the New Girl and need to prove myself to everyone, so I understand the pranks and I'm used to them from Chelteham. But since I'm sleeping next to the First Years and the Soprano's hammock is just next to my bed, I've got woken quite violently these last five days. I applaud their pranks - very devious and imaginative - but I _really_ hate being woken up by somebody! You can easily compare me to a Chav when I wake up! " I argued quite hotly and could see a small smile touching the corner of her lips. " So, I decided I needed a plan to make the First Years - especially the Sopranos - respect me so they would stop waking me up. I don't care if they trick me in the day, they're really cute when plotting mayhem! But _no one_ should interrupt my sleep! "

Her smile was stretching from ear to ear now and I could see she was proud of me from the glint in her eyes. At her next questions, I couldn't stop myself and smirked while shrugging slightly.

" So, why did you wait so long to come to me? And why did you make Polly so frustrated? "

" Ah, I had to leave a chance to the red head to catch me, otherwise the Sopranos wouldn't have been impressed with me; getting her frustrated was a bonus and a revenge for broadcasting me naked on the net! "

" Heh! Your mother's daughter and a real Fritton, aren't you? " said my beaming aunt while leaning back in her chair and crossing her hands on her stomach.

" Well yes, not the best, but still a Fritton. " I answered while blushing a bit under her proud gaze. " I'm still sorry I pranked you, you've been nothing but kind since I met you! It's just- "

" I know, I understand you needed to trick me since I'm the one with the most authority here. Great plan! But please don't _ever_ touch my alcohol again, understood? " she said _very_ seriously.

" Yes Miss. " I answered sheepishly, then took my 500 £ from my pocket and gave them to her. Under her confused gaze, I started to explain a bit more.

" For alcohol. From the start I intended to give you enough to buy more. Like I said before, it wasn't anything against you - just my peace when I wake up. So it's money for Whiskey or something else. " I said while shrugging and smiling at her.

She took the money and put it in her bra with a smile, then leaned forward and asked with a worried face something that made me smirk again.

" And your famous plan? Did I ruin it by asking you to help Polly? "

" Don't worry Auntie, I've already came up with an alternate plan! It'll be executed before lunch so I can concentrate on hockey practice this afternoon, but be prepared for everyone to know before our next meal. Please be an actress for the rest of the day and act like you never knew it was me! " I smiled deviously at her, a smile she returned with an excited sparkle in her gaze.

" Of course, Annabelle. You know I love to act and prank as much as you, girlie! "

* * *

><p><em>I hope I didn't make too much orthography or grammar faults in this chapter... ^^'<em>

_See you next chapter! *waves*_

_Please review! *BIG puppy eyes*_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _Nope! St. Trinian's sadly isn't mine! _

_Otherwise, there would've been something more between Kelly and Annabelle in the movies! *smirk*_

Notes: _I talk about hacking in this chapter, so please excuse me if some terms aren't exact... because honestly? I'm not a computer whiz! So sorry to all the geeks and other people who can be offended!_ ^_~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>When I entered the dorms, the whole place was deserted except for Polly and the seductive Head Girl. Bugger! I was <em>really<em> hoping I could avoid her! I couldn't even be mad at her! The more time passes, the less angry I am. Now she just annoys me because my body has a will on it's own when she's around. I couldn't help but sigh when my heart beated faster and my hands started sweating, then groaned and rolled my eyes to myself when heat started pooling between my legs. So annoying!

"Problem, Fritton?" asked the smirking Kelly while she looked at me from head to toes and back up.

"_Why is she looking at me like that? And does she _really_ need to do that thing with her tongue? Bloody Hell! Stop distracting me! _And_ I'm supposed to be _mad_, damnit!_"

"No problem at all, Jones." I replied to her while glaring at the raven haired girl.

I went to my bed and took my MacBook from it's bag. I turned to Polly and asked where I could work - even if I _knew_ I could work from wherever inside St. Trinian's.

"From anywhere in the dorms, so you can work on your bed." said the seeming unflappable geek. I smiled at her, trying to look embarrassed and meek - still didn't want them to discover me, not until _I_ wanted them to know.

"Fine, but since you have a mail from him, it would be easier if you sent it to my inbox so I can track him faster." I answered while opening my computer on my bed and sitting cross-legged before it. "My address is _aBelleF _at _Trinians_"

"aBelleF?" asked the intrigued Kelly while crossing her arms over her chest (_beautiful_), cocking her hips to the right (_bloody hot_) and smirked while lifting an eyebrow (_so sexy_) in question.

"Yes, for Annabelle Fritton and for an alternate abbreviation in French." Even when I said it - and thinking about it - I couldn't stop blushing.

"And?" asked the curious Head Girl while gesturing at me to continue with my explanation.

"Ah, my aunt decided for my new account and I couldn't say no to her, so I'm stuck with it... unfortunately."

"_Why can't I _stop_ blushing? Damn Kelly for embarrassing me so much!_"

"And? What is the French meaning?" asked the now also curious Polly.

"I can see you're embarrassed, but why don't you tell us? I'm really intrigued and want to know!" said the smirking Jones. She leaned forward with her hands fastened on her hips and winked at me!

"_Don't respond! Don't bloody answer, Fritton! Argh! Bugger! Stupid body!_"

"Look, it's just a joke from her, OK? No need to laugh because I already know it's funny, yeah?" I said while fumbling, blushing and stammering. Perfect! Now I look even more stupid!

"You still didn't explain, Fritton..." the Head Girl teased me while biting her lower lip.

"_Why is she so bloody provocative! Can't she just _not_ do that? My temperature is always rising when she does something like that!_"

"F is just the first letter for _Fille_ which means _Girl_ in French, _Belle_ means _beautiful_, OK? Can we work now?" I mumbled while turning back to my computer and feeling like I was blushing from head to toes. I heard some snickering from the raven haired girl and blushed even more, if that was even humanly possible!

I _really_ didn't want to see their mocking faces now, thank you! I _know_ I'm not pretty and my aunt's joke was just that: a joke. I'm nothing special and just below average in the looks departement. I know it from my father who always told me that I looked nothing like my mother, who was beautiful. My mother was Auntie's best friend and that's how my parents met: Auntie brought my mother to my grandmother's house while on vacation. My mother, Elisabeth - her friends called her Lisa - died giving birth to me. I didn't see my aunt - except on videos and pictures - since I was 2. I just know that my father and Auntie had a big fight and never talked to each other again.

"_Christ! Now I'm depressed! Good job, Annabelle! Think about the prank and their faces, Fritton! Think about the prank!_"

Looking to my left from the corner of my eye and still typing to make it seem like I was still working, I could see Polly very concentrated on her screen and Kelly looking over her shoulder while sitting next to the tribe leader.

"_This is going to be fun!_" I thought while looking at the time - it was 10:45 AM - 30 minutes since we last talked, I can get lost in my own mind. Time for the show to begin! I uploaded my video to my computer, then sent it to Polly via mail and closed my computer.

"Polly, I found something about the prank and sent ti to you by mail - it's a video and we can see the culprit's face." I said while standing and taking my MacBook with me. "I'm sure you can solve the rest by yourself - should be easy." I explained to their confused and surprised faces.

"You're not staying? And you already found a clue? How? I spent 24 hours on the case and found nothing!" said the frustrated red head while the Head Girl simply looked aloof. Thankfully, I had activated Polly's Webcam by hacking her computer to see their reactions - I _really_ wouldn't want to be in this room when everything became clear - so I just nodded to them and exited the dorms with a private smirk on my face.

Now, on to Auntie's office before it's too late and hide there until lunch! (She won't be there and I have her permission since it was only 300 £ for the alcohol.) Once there, I sat at her desk and opened my MacBook once again and opened the program that would let me see the two girl's reactions. This was going to be priceless! Best part? I can look at Kelly as long as I want!

"_Argh! Where did _that_ come from? Bugger! She's making me sound like a stalker!_"

"Bloody Hell!" came the two shocked voices from the live video and I could only smirk even more.

"Fritton? Little scared Fritton?" sounded the irritated Jones, but even I could hear she was impressed.

"How did she by-pass my security? How didn't we suspect her?" said the indignant yet still shocked Polly through my speakers and I couldn't stop my reaction even if I wanted to: I laughed. I was laughing so much that I knew I would have been rolling on the floor if I wasn't sitting in Auntie's chair.

"Don't worry, Polly. You heard Miss Fritton, little Fritton is a bloody good hacker! I'm more impressed on how she could pull it off without _anyone_ suspecting her!" the Head Girl was laying a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, she's a good actress to be able to fool everyone, even you Kelly!" said the still surprised Head Geek while looking up worriedly at the raven haired girl.

"You're right, we'll have to keep a close eye on her and see what happens in the next few days! I'm eager to see why Miss Cleaver graphed her on the hockey team!" said the smirking Head Girl with narrowed eyes at the screen in front of her, which made her seem looking straight at me.

Bugger! I'll have to be careful around them from now on! Otherwise, I don't think I'll be alive much longer!

"_But she looks hot like that... Argh! Bloody body is even turning my mind against me now!_" I thought with a frustrated huff while closing my computer - hard.

"Bugger! Stop it, Fritton!" I said to myself while hiting my forehead. I couldn't stop a whimper escaping my mouth when I realised I was talking to myself out loud.

"_I'm going crazy! She's driving me bloody insane! Pull yourself together, Annabelle! Don't let her do this to you!_"

To distract me and to stay low until lunch, I decided to pass some time by checking my bank accounts and on my father - wonder what Daddy is doing now? Yes, I installed some cameras in our apartment a few years ago - I was 14 - to keep an eye on him. I hate not knowing what is happening around me. I happily saw my money was doing great - what with hacking and trading - I had a few millions pounds saved in different accounts to be safer. Now my father.

As I checked the gallery, I could see he wasn't in it and it was closed. I hope he wasn't gone on business, I really wanted to see what was happening after my phonecall the other night. When I saw the apartment, I could only sigh in exasperation. Bottles were littering the floor, bags of cocaine were empty with some of the white powder laying on the coffee table. Bras, panties and various clothes were lying a bit everywhere with some naked men and women laying around on the floor. And my naked father sleeping on the couch with two women draped over him - I could only sigh again.

This was the seventh time it happened since I was a kid, but after the third time I became used to it. I was 6 when the first rave party took place in our home, but he often came back in the mornings completely stoned - that was why I was sent to boarding school since I was old enough to stay alone. I was 8 and it was after the famous third rave party done at our place. I always had to clean up after them and put my father to bed. So I'm exasperated - and a bit sad - but not surprised that it happened again.

I had to wake him up or he would on his own and start all over again tonight and miss work tomorrow. I hacked the apartment security system and turned the fire alarms on to turn the sprinklers on and wake the people around the room - it worked like a charm. I could only smirk and giggle seeing naked men and women screeching and running around like chickens without their heads, my father included. With a job well done, I looked at the clock and saw it was already 12:10. Bugger! I'm 10 minutes late for lunch! Not good! Everyone will look at me and I hate when all the gazes are on me! I quickly shut down my computer and hurried to the dining hall.

When I entered the room, all the chatter stopped and an unatural silence (for St. Trinian's) filled the space, everyone's attention on me. Some gazes were awed and some irritated, others were just neutral - like Kelly Jones. Since lunch had already started, Polly and the raven haired girl must have done their reports to Auntie, so I wasn't surprised when she called me to her and I went to stand before her - eyes following me with each step I took in her direction.

When I passed the First Year's table - next to the tribe leader's table - I could see their awe filled eyes and grins in my direction. But what I loved the most? It was Tania and Tara's thumbs up, the awe and the devious smiles. They were both proud of me - as if I was from their tribe - and I could only return the mischievous smile and winked at them with a discreet wave of my hand. The whole table burst into giggles and I could hear the surprised gasps from the leader's table to my left. Plan to have the First Years as allies? Success. I'm _damn_ proud of myself.

"Annabelle," said my aunt with a disappointed face as she leaned forward and clasped her hands together on the table. "I'm very disappointed, doing _this_ to your loving aunt who welcomed you here with open-arms!"

"I'm sorry, Miss, I promise I won't do it again!" I said with my most sincere voice and expression - it was the truth after all, as I've said to her and she knows it too.

"I haven't seen you for fifteen years, Auntie, and I was bloody worried seeing all that alcohol the day I arrived!" I had to bite my cheek to stop myself from laughing and keep a worried face on - only crossing my fingers of my right hand behind my thigh in the First Years direction, to show them I was lying. I could hear their giggles behind my back and had to drop my head to concentrate on not bursting in chuckles with them.

"Think I'm an alcoholic, girlie?" said a falsely indignant Camilla while the amused spark in her gaze was hidden to the others around us.

"Of course not, Miss, just worried about your liver!" I said sarcastically. My aunt chuckled and the majority of the school joined her.

"Fine, that is all for the moment!" said my still chuckling aunt. "But Annabelle," she said again _very_ seriously "don't _ever_ touch my private stock, understood?" she continued sternly.

"Yes Miss!" I answered with a small smile before taking a tray and going to sit beside Celia at my usual place - nobody seemed to like sitting beside her, which I didn't understand because she was fun (when she talked) and was very wise for our age. Maybe they didn't want to hear truths so young...

*_Someone has a crush!_*

"_Argh! _Why_ did she have to say that! OK, if it's to hear things like that, I can understand why no one wants to sit next to her!_" I thought while flinching slightly at the memory of this morning.

"Don't look, but Kelly is looking at you!" Celia whispered on a sly tone.

"What?" I asked turning to her - I wasn't sure I heard her right since I was answering questions about my prank at the Geeks. "I didn't hear you Celia, sorry. What did you say?" I asked her curiously while smiling apologetically at her.

"I said, Jones is looking at you and to not turn around!" she repeated what I thought I heared with a devious grin.

But it's the same for everyone - I don't know if it's curiousity or a masochistic character in people, you _always_ turn around to look. And to gaze directly in dark sultry eyes that hypnotize you and can't break the spell they suck you in. I could feel my breath catch and fire rushing through my veins, my heart was beating so fast and hard that the chatter around me faded to a murmur.

"_Bugger! _Why_ did I turn around to look?_"

I watched in a trance as the Head Girl's red lips slowly curved upward in a seductive smirk.

"_Oh yeah! I remember now: I don't control my body when it concerns her!_"

My breathing stopped because of those red blood lips, and I couldn't stop a small whimper escaping my throat when her tongue ran slowly over her front teeth in a totally erotic way, that it made my mind stop. Thankfully, Celia nudged me in the ribs to get my attention and I could finally turn my eyes away from the sexy raven haired girl.

"Annabelle? Are you OK? You were in a daze for a minute there!" said the concerned girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry Celia!" I answered absent-mindedly while trying to regain my breath and calm my heartbeat.

I discreetly looked at Kelly and could only blush under her knowing gaze. She smirked even more and winked at me - which made me short of breath, _again_ - then went back to her meal and conversation.

"Girl, you are _so_ whipped!" said the smug and amused voice from my left.

"NO!" I whirled around to face her so fast I almost fell from my chair. "Where did you go fish such an idea!" I told her while blushing violently - which didn't help my cas at all.

"Don't worry, Annabelle," she leaned towards me while whispering with a smirk "I won't tell anyone! You're secret's safe with me!"

"I am _not_ whipped!" I hissed furiously at her.

"Do we need to have another conversation about Egypt?" she asked teasingly with a frown. "It's not a big deal, you know; almost half of the school is a bit in lust with her!" Celia said with a gentle and comforting smile, then started finishing her lunch.

I really tried to answer her! _Really_! But I couldn't. It was like the words to deny her assumption were stuck in my throat and wouldn't come out. I couldn't even lie to myself anymore: I was in lust with Kelly Jones.

* * *

><p>Hockey practice was... interesting. I hope we won't play that way in the next match! Making your adversaries fall with your hockey stick, pushing them and distracting them while taking your top off certainly works... but it's really unfair - especially when Kelly Jones does the distracting part! I almost runned in other girls or tripped a few times myself. It's <em>not<em> funny! The Head Girl spilled a bottle of water all over herself to cool down and had the opposite effect on me! And I have some bruises all over my knees and elbows!

It was the first training ever done with St. Trinian's for me and I _knew_ it was going to be the same every time! Stupid Kelly! Have you ever seen her with the hockey uniform? It's bloody difficult to take your eyes off her legs!

The changing rooms were Hell itself. The pranks were done to everyone - especially within the showers! Were they all obsessed with nudity here? Shampoos were exchanged with paint - pink for the Emos, black for the Chavs and blue for the others. Smacks on the asses with wet towels for everyone - except Kelly, she was left completely prank-less! I suppose Head Girls were protected from these kinds of things from every girl within the school. And even if I kept my back to the rest of the room - which made me an easy target and suffered a lot - my gaze couldn't do anything but stray in the raven haired girl's direction a few times! Let me tell you something: Kelly's skin was almost as white as snow _everywhere_ and her skin seemed very soft - I always tried to _not_ touch her, so how should I know?

After training was time for dinner, which went well with nothing really happening except for the normal buzz of conversations, a few pranks to the teachers and a few glances in my direction. But this time, I did something that I didn't before: I sat in front of Celia with the rest of the hall at my back - I'm still surprised nothing happened to me! I didn't want Kelly bloody Jones in my field of vision for the rest of the day. I admitted to myself I was attracted to her, not that I _wanted_ to be! My body had a mind on it's own these last few days and my mind was slowly - but surely - following! Traitors, both of them!

When I finished dinner I hurried to the dorms, all the while feeling gazes on my back. I needed a shower - the blue paint was still slightly visible even after a second shower - and I wanted some privacy to do so! All the girls were still downstairs, so I don't think I'll be subjected to a prank, but you never know what could happen in this school. Once next to my bed, I took my nightdress, my shower kit and a big plastic bag - the kind that closes - with my towel. First thing I did when entering the community bathroom? Lock the door behind me and put one of my socks on the camera directed at the showers.

Reassured that nobody would be peeping at me - for the moment at least, hope no one can pick locks - I took my clothes off and put my towel and nightclothes in the plastic bag so they wouldn't get wet. Except for my uniform, I took everything with me in the shower by hanging it to the showerhead. For once, I had a relaxing time - I still had to hurry a bit to not leave the other girls out of here - and bonus: my hair wasn't blue anymore! Once finished and ready to bed, I took my sock off the camera, - thank god it was still there! - took my things and unlocked the door.

When I entered the dorms, the noises that were usual in the room stopped and the girl's gazes were back on me - which I ignored and went to my corner. I was surprised by what I found on my bed - the Twins, grinning at me like lunatics. I was suspicious because of their smiles, but there was no pranks for me - I checked the ceiling and the floor while I put my things away. I went to sit warily on my bed, but the Twins preempted me and each took one of my hands.

"_What do they want?_" I thought nervously while looking at the two grinning ten year olds.

They got up from my bed - still holding onto me - and dragged me in the First Year's Crib. I was bloody surprised - completely gobsmacked - and I could tell by the murmurs behind me that the other girls were too. _Nobody_ was allowed in the crib except for placing bets - besides Auntie and Kelly of course. I thought my plan worked, but this went beyond my expectations! I was overjoyed and very touched when the Sopranos sat me down in one of the chairs in the center of their territory - I had to stop the tears that had sprang to my eyes in that moment. Tania and Tara sat down on the floor beside me - still holding my hands and looking up at me with smiles - and the rest of the First Years spread out around us.

"_Bugger! They're going to make me cry they're so sweet!_" I thought while I smiled at all of them - more so to the Twins, because they had me wrapped around their little fingers already! "_They're too cute for their own good! Except,_" I thought while looking at their mischievous faces "_I'm sure it helps them with their pranks and out of difficult situations if they pull the innocent card!_"

I smiled mischievously back at them - which they returned all the more to me - and sat down on the floor with them, pushing my chair back. The Sopranos snuggled up to me on either side and started - with all the other First Years - firing questions about the prank at me and I answered them gladly. I even got a nickname during our conversation - they found my name too long!

"Belle!" said Tara while tugging on my nightdress - I could _finally_ tell them apart after spending some time with them.

"Yes Tara?" I smiled affectionately at her and she smiled even more - I guess she was happy I could differentiate the two.

"There's a new teacher coming tomorrow,"

"want to help us?" the Twins finished simultaneously with wicked grins.

"_Become closer to those two cuties while causing some mayhem? Seems perfect!_" I thought mischievously and returned their grin.

"Sure, girls! Should be great fun!"

A cheer rose in the First Year's Crib and I couldn't help but laugh and started to plan the prank with them. Tania got up and rushed to her hammock before sitting back down next to me and unfolded a map of St. Trinian's property in front of us.

"The teacher will come from here." said Tania while pointing at the entry of the woods beyond the hockey pitch and where the St. Trinian's indicating sign was marked.

"She'll follow the road 'til the gates of the school." Tara followed the road with her finger on the map until a drawing of the school gates.

"And we have cameras along the road!" the Twins said together with proud smiles at me.

"All the places on the map where there's a blue cross!" Tara informed me while pointing to one of the famous crosses - I'll have to memorize the whole thing.

"And what are the red ones?" I asked them while showing to the indicators on the map and looking at them curiously. They smiled deviously at each other before gazing up at me with smirks and answering together.

"Traps!"

"Traps?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes, for intruders, silly!" exclaimed the exasperated Tabitha - another cute First Year that seemed to like me.

"OK, sorry for being confused!" I answered her with a smile and sticking out my tongue to her - a gesture she returned with a cute giggle. I went back to studying the map instensely and memorised al the details and where everything is - thank you photographic memory, saved me again!

"So?" asked the Twins while looking expectantly at me. "Do you have an idea?"

"This map is great girls! Good job on doing it! And thanks for showing it to me." They smiled proudly at me and I gave them a hug - they were too cute! "As for an idea, yeah, I have one." I grinned mischievously at the girls and they all returned it.

"Tara, Tania, where are the buckets you used on me in the mornings? We're going to need them."

They smiled and quickly went to fetch them and came back a few moments later with the containers in their hands. They set them before me and sat down again. I gestured to the girls to come closer and murmured my plan to them.

"The new teacher will have to meet Miss Fritton first, then she'll have a tour of the school, right?" they all nodded eagerly and waited impatiently for the rest of my plan. "So, until tomorrow morning, you'll take the buckets to pee." Before their confused and grimacing faces, I explained further. "You pee in this," I indicated the two containers "then before the teacher comes, we'll make a hole in the road here," I continued while showing the place just before the gates on the map "then we fill it with what is in the buckets, some water and mix. Just before the puddle, distract the new teacher and she'll fall in it!"

They were all smiling wickedly at each other and at me, we all giggled imagining the teacher's face when she would fall and meet Auntie. Plus when the rest of the girls will pass by her in the corridors of the school! Poor teacher - not.

"_I'm really enjoying myself! I can already see the face the person will make at the welcome committee! It's gonna be great!_" I thought while sniggering inwardly.

We were still laughing and giggling between ourselves when someone cleared their throat - making all of us fall silent... well, as much as we could. We all looked up and came face to face with the confused Head Girl. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently with an eyebrow arched in curiousity.

"What is going on here, girls?"

"Belle had a great idea for the new teacher!" said excitedly the Twins while looking eagerly at the older raven haired girl.

"Belle?" asked the confused Kelly while looking at the First Years and me.

"Annabelle is too long!" explained Tania while smirking and shrugging at Jones.

"You should call her _Fritton_ then. She's not a St. Trinian yet." answered the calm but glaring Head Girl.

The Sopranos pouted up at her and whined her name so cutely I'm sure nobody could resist those two adorable faces. I was right, and she just left the matter go - even if I knew she disapproved the nickname for me, the New Girl.

"_Yup! The Twins have her wrapped around their little fingers just as much as me!_"

"So? What is this _great_ prank?" she asked sarcastically and put her hands on her hips - accentuating her curves and taking my breath away was just a side effect.

The Twins launched into explaining the plan to the Head Girl and she seemed disgusted about urinating and using it after - not that I'm not feeling a bit sick about that too - but once she knew the whole plan, she was grinning wickedly at the girls and then turned it on me. Did I tell you she was sexy as hell? Because that was an understatement! At that moment, I _really_ wanted to march up to her and kiss that devious smile from her red lips! And running her tongue sensuously over her front teeth like that just made me flush and my heartbeat accelerate.

"_She's _SO_ not making it easy for me! It's not fair!_" I whined internally when she winked at me, making heat pool between my thighs.

"Great idea, Fritton." Kelly _purred_ at me. Butterflies irrupted in my stomach and I blushed so red I thought I would combust!

"_Bugger! Now I'm sure she knows I'm attracted to her and is playing with that! Bloody Hell! It's not funny, damnit!_" I whined and huffed to myself.

"Go ahead with Fritton's plan, girls! The new teacher will never know what hit her!" said the again deviously smiling Head Girl to the Twins, who cheered with the rest of the First Years while I tried to hold back my bloody hormones and calm down.

"I'll pass on the plan to everyone else, but you girls need to sleep." Kelly said while looking sternly at all the First Years, who muttered under their breaths but went on grudgingly.

I got up and went to my bed - passing Kelly with my head down to hide my blush and took a deep breath of her perfume while doing so. From the corner of my eyes, I could see the raven haired girl smirk and I flushed even more knowing she had heard me.

"_Damn! This is _so_ embarrassing! Bloody body has a mind on it's own!_" I grumbled to myself while taking my book out and sat against my headboard to read before lights out.

I was really into my book and didn't notice someone was with me until my mattress sank next to my legs. I looked up confusedly and fell into deep obsidian eyes that were smiling mischievously at me. I gulped anxiously and waited to see what the Head Girl wanted. But she just kept looking at me with scrutinising eyes which turned amused before my confusion and impatience.

"How did you find that idea for a prank, Fritton?" she smirked, crossed her long legs and layed her chin in her hand.

"Some girls did it a few years ago to one of the students at my old school." I replied while fidgeting and avoiding her piercing gaze.

"Which school was it? And why were you expelled?" she asked inquiringly with narrowing eyes that made me even more nervous.

"I was found out as a hacker. The Headmistress punished me after one of the girls grassed on me!" I answered while looking directly and seriously at her.

"_I won't give in! I won't give in!_" I repeated like a mantra in my head to _not_ submit to the sexy raven haired girl with the red blood lips.

"Which" she emphasised her question by leaning more towards me with a smirk "school was it?"

"_Don't submit, Fritton! Don't!_" I thought while gulping and looking at her lips - _bad_ idea!

"Chelteham." I answered breathlessly and feeling heat rushing through my veins.

"_Bugger! You bloody idiot, Fritton!_" I thought desperately at myself. Kelly, meanwhile, leaned back in her original position and the smirk that was upon her face vanished - she was frowning instead.

"You better not make us loose deliberately Wednesday!" the Head Girl said seriously while crossing her arms and looking _really_ intimidating.

"Why would I make us loose?" I asked confusedly with a frown to which the older girl raised her eyebrows.

"What? You don't know?" she inquired surprisingly.

"Know what?" I questionned with an even deeper frown.

"We're playing against Chelteham!" she smirked amusedly at me while I felt my blood turn to ice in my veins.

"Che-Chelteham?" I stammered to her, which seemed funny to her because she started chuckling.

"Yes, Chelteham. Where were you during practice this afternoon?" she continued to chuckle and leaned upon her hands behind her - incidentally on the other side of my legs - and brushed against me. I couldn't help but shiver at her soft skin touching briefly against mine.

"_Damnit! Control yourself, Annabelle! Don't show her you're reacting to her! And _don't _show her you're terrefied of your old team!_" I scolded myself.

"Don't worry, I won't let the team down! I hate that school with a passion!" I smirked confidently at the Head Girl and captain of St. Trinian's hockey team - even if I was feeling the complete opposite.

"Good. Then I have nothing to worry about." she answered with a smirk of her own while giving a gentle tap on my knee. Even with my nightdress in the way, the touch gave me gooseflesh. "Sleep well, Fritton." she winked at me while getting up.

I _swear_ I heard her _giggling_ when she sauntered out of the dorms and left me sitting there gaping after her like a fool!

* * *

><p><em>I'm SO sorry it took so long! *wails*<em>

_It took me longer than anticipated, the chapter became my longuest one ever! So I'm excused, no? ^_~ _

_I hope you liked this chapter! And please review? Even if it's short, it's always appreciated and help me to find inspiration for the next chapter! ^^ _

_Big kisses to everyone and thanks to all the ones who reviewed last chapter! *kisskiss*_


End file.
